


Didn't Mean It

by whoopsitsmeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsitsmeme/pseuds/whoopsitsmeme
Summary: Keith ruined everything with Lance, but will he fix it?





	

"What's wrong with you? We all agree that someone should go into the ship with you, why won't you just listen for once?"

Keith continued walking away, locking his gaze on the doors. "I can't let anyone else get hurt during this mission. I'm strong enough to fend for myself for an hour or two, as long as it means we get data out of it."

Lance's hand wrapped around his wrist, making him stop. "Keith, I'm not letting you go in there alone!"

"I'm not letting anyone else join me!" Keith growled, pulling away from Lance. "It's unnecessary."

"I won't let you die," Lance whispered. "I'll fight until my last breath to make sure you get out of there."

Keith whipped around and slammed Lance against the wall, fingers curled into his collar. "Don't you dare follow me! I don't want to hear any of the sharpshooter _bullshit_ that you give everyone else to go on missions. I will not let you come with me just to make you feel like less of a seventh wheel out of pity. You're useless to me and I don't need you!"

Lance stood, frozen in his place. Keith released him and stepped back, chin up now that he had proven his point. The blue paladin's bottom lip quivered as he turned away, strong shoulders shaking. Keith's eyes widened when Lance bolted, taking off down the hallway.

"Lance, wait!" Keith called, moving to follow him but stopping himself.

He had a mission to plan out. There would be time to settle things with Lance later. He pivoted and continued down the hall to the control room where he knew Coran would help him.

"Keith, there you are." Coran pulled up an image of the ship that Pidge had created. "This is the ship you'll be sneaking into."

"Where's my entrance point?" Keith asked, wringing out his hands on the way over.

Coran studied the ship for a moment before zooming in on a small indent in the side of the ship. "The doors are large enough to fit a pod, but nothing else. If you were to take a lion, there's nowhere to hide it."

Keith nodded briefly.

"We still have five pods left to use. I'll only need one."

"That's correct- is something wrong, Keith? You seem a bit…" Coran paused for a moment. "Stiff. Like something's on your mind and you need to fix it."

"It's just a skirmish with Lance, no big deal," Keith dismissed. "We're fine."

"You should go talk to him," Coran advised. "I don't have much more information for you anyways."

"Alright, thanks."

Keith made for the door, hesitating for a few seconds before going through and heading upstairs to the paladin quarters. He turned a few corners before he saw the hall holding his room, and he half hoped that Lance would be in his. The door to Lance's room was left open, and curiosity got the best of him.

"Stupid alien tech," Lance whined, shaking his bayard until it changed to a gun.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Keith asked slowly, stepping carefully to where Lance stood near the wall.

Lance whirred around and glared at him, head up defiantly as he held the gun's barrel against his head. His eyes were wild, showing that any human inside of him was broken. "I'm useless, right? Just a seventh wheel, a waste of space! I'm only used as a spare to replace the rest of you once you die. May as well just get rid of the weakest!"  
"No, that's not how a team works," Keith protested. "I didn't mean any of what I said, I didn't want you to get hurt because you followed me!"

"I'm still hurt, Keith," Lance quipped, voice taut.

"I didn't mean to, I swear, Lance, just-"

"Then I didn't mean to either." Keith's ears didn't register the zap until Lance slumped to the floor. His eyes widened as tears ran down his cheeks, the only noise in the room as they dripped onto the hard ground.

"I didn't mean it, I promise…"


End file.
